


【盖咕哒】迷根-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Kudos: 1





	【盖咕哒】迷根-白茶狗凍

【盖咕哒】迷根-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【盖咕哒】迷根](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_122975eb)

  
  
我按了門鈴，没有回应。魔神王的脑中有人类礼仪的知识，但是他无意知晓，更无意遵循。更何况他自恢复意识后就不发一言，更何况这扇门紧紧锁上。这是他的牢房，而不是居所。  
屋内没有一丁点儿动静，处于地下的走廊也空无一人，只有惨白的灯光在地上打出我的影子。  
他不会是死了，或许是自杀？屋子里什么东西都没有，但如果他想要死，他总有一千种方法。他不吝于残忍，哪怕对自己。  
他不会死的。我想起那个瞬间发生的事情。他在看见我的时刻，脸上立刻笼上冰霜，眼睛也由芒白转入幽深。我猜他他怒火中烧，在心里咬牙切齿，可面上却不动声色。他不会想到死，除非他先杀掉我。  
我将他反锁在房间里，找到达芬奇，随后他被转移进这间密闭的屋子里。   
“你把他锁住了？”  
达芬奇问我这个问题时似乎很惊讶，连带着我自己也惊讶起来。  
“啊，嗯？是的......毕竟他是......”  
“确实呢，要是他光着身子跑出来多少有些不好吧。” 达芬奇截过我的话头，我如释重负。   
我没想过，那些恐惧与愤恨竟不曾散去。它们先前是深海里的波澜，海面平静无声，它们在海底深处摇曳多语，顷刻间却乾坤颠倒，它们嘈杂地炸开于水面之上。

  


  
剪刀在我的手间转了十个来回，这是昨夜至今早漫长的会议的结果。我打开了门锁。  
床铺上没有人睡过的痕迹，他或许没有动过，一直坐在那把冰冷坚硬的合金椅子上，睁开眼睛，或闭上眼睛。他再不能注视未来，也不能注视过去，仅拥有的此刻也被他放弃。  
我进去时他依旧纹丝不动，直到我走到他的面前，他才不疾不徐地睁眼看我。  
“这是迦勒底的最终决定，明天会对你进行手术，在你的身体上植入安全装置，以便在你做出对人类不利的举动时，可以令你自行毁灭。”  
“你可以接受，也可以拒绝。如果拒绝的话，你最好现在就自行了断。”  
最坏的情况，他会说“不”，然后由我再杀他一次。这件事不能由英灵来做，他们是远古的神灵，或过去的人类，然而这是现时的人的战斗。如果这也算得上战斗的话。   
我捏紧手中的剪刀等待他的回答，肌肉紧绷，虎口渐渐发酸。他无言时仍有一种威压，尽管此刻他虚弱无力，尽管这里是他的牢房。   
他却丝毫不理会我，厌烦似的移开了双眼。   
“你知道人类的婴儿出生时如果不发出声音，我们会怎么做吗？我们会打他的屁股。”  
我努力维持声音的平稳，但听起来却还是毛糙而尖利。  
“我接受。”  
他突然回答，我应当感到意外，却又并不感到意外。我想我应当有所预料，否则我不会带剪刀来，我应该带匕首、枪，所有这些被称为武器的东西。   
“原来魔神王害怕被打屁股。”   
我干笑了一声，没有期待得到他的回应。  
“我要把你的头发剪掉，为了手术的方便。”  
他这个时候才终于有了一些反应，充满敌意地瞪视着我，像是幼犬在骨头前冲外人亮出稚嫩的犬牙。   
“又不会把你剃光，别那么紧张。”   
他并不退让。我本来不想说这样的话。  
“你现在才知道珍惜你的王的遗体？看看你那半边身体吧。”   
他的脸上闪过一瞬间的哀伤与苦痛，然后收起了威慑的獠牙。   
  
这具身体毕竟是神的恩惠。他的头发闪耀的是太阳的色泽，而非黄金这种劣等的模仿物。我站在他身后，伸出手梳理他的头发，他的头发间是温暖的，让人忘记这曾是具尸体。  
真是可惜，我拨弄着他的头发，迟迟下不了手。他竟然不耐烦起来，晃动着脑袋像是要将我的手甩开。   
我这才想起来，他未被人触碰过。  
“急什么，我得挑个好地方下刀子。”   
他不屑于与我进行无谓的交谈，再次静默下来，肩膀却坚硬地犹如岩石。  
我叹了口气，拿起剪刀，将他脖颈之下的头发一齐剪掉。金黄的长发坠落在我脚面上，我感到轻云般的重量。他的身体一瞬间绷紧，然后由松懈下来。   
我看着他裸露的脖子想，他要不是自暴自弃，就是还没有身为弱者的自觉，才这样将柔软的弱点暴露在外。   
“你太顺服了。”  
我嘟囔着，一面想他是不是暗地里打着什么算盘。   
他像是听见了我心里的问题。   
“我畏惧死，所以只能顺服。这受教于你，'为了活下去'。”  
他不会揶揄、讽刺，从无伪词。我感到他话语中真实的重压。   
我学习了他的沉默，不发一言地修剪他的头发。   
  
我走进手术室时，盖提亚已经陷入麻醉带来的深眠中。  
“别担心，都交给我吧，不会出问题的。” 达芬奇笑眯眯地安慰我。   
  
这是一个骗局，一个陷阱。  
他或许不在意人类对他的仇恨，从不料想，也不确认。但是那些仇恨却如铜墙铁壁般坚实地存在，并无时无刻不希求他的消亡与毁灭。人理的拯救，不是只靠我一个人完成的，那些难以计数的血与痛苦，并不是报告上的那些数字那样简单。会议上有人念起那些死去的人的名字，我难以忍受下去。  
会议休息时，我出去了一趟，回来时提出了我的方案。   
“我会和他结成契约，令咒的约束力，应该足够了吧。”  
他身上可能有的情报，他的知识，以及使所罗门王现界的可能性。加之种种，终于才使众人接受。  
可是我自己心里的某处却逆反起来。  
“根据分析的结果，他无限接近于人类，将人类作为使魔的代价对你而言太过沉重。” 埃尔梅罗二世说道，“但是他身上魔神的残留，为一切留下些微的可能性。将他的灵基篡改为英灵，这样才能使契约顺利建立并发生效力，同时将对你的影响降低到最小。”  
“这么做的风险依旧很大，即使是达芬奇也不能保证成功，更何况这终究是欺骗的工作。” 他的眉头皱地更深了些。我想他额头上的皱纹将要比马里亚纳海沟还要深。  
“你真的要这么做吗？”  
我当时为什么点头？我躺在手术台上回想，却想不起来。既然所有人都恨他，甚至我自己也不能排除，我为何要冒着如此的风险留住他？  
或许不会有任何人感到幸福。如果我还能安然醒来，他就成为一个平凡的人类的仆人。  
他会仇恨我，杀死我。   
  
“你醒了吗？”我睁开眼，看见我自己房间的天花板，转过头看见达芬奇花哨的裙裾。  
“手术大成功！你的身体一切正常，契约也成功结成了。”  
我坐起身，除了感觉脊背僵硬，没有任何不适。  
“谢谢你。” 我没想到她会赞成这么乱来的事。   
“盖提亚现在在他的房间里，他应该也已经醒来了。”  
“他会杀了我的，这次是真的，掐死我之类的。”  
我盯着空白的被面，过了好久才向她发问。  
“达芬奇亲，我为什么要做这种事？明明谁都不会因此而快乐。”   
“快乐吗？嗯，毕竟不可能哪里都是快乐的选择。” 她握住我的手，“这样想会不会比较简单？两种痛苦里你选择了较轻的。对你而言，杀死他比此刻更要痛苦，可能仅仅是这样而已哦。”  
“是......这样吗？” 她松开手，不再回答我。我不能一味向外寻求解释，有些事我只能自己想明白。  
  
我收拾了一下，立即迈步向他的牢笼。   
门依旧上了锁，经历过灾难的人们不会那样的轻信。我没有再按门铃，也没有再屏息细听门内的声音，我害怕片刻间就流失了打开门的勇气。   
我推开门，屋子里一片漆黑，借着走廊的光，我看见他的眼睛。   
我仿佛听见高山上北风的疾奔，雷霆的炸裂，洪水的狂吼。一切都在他的眼睛，一切都涌向我，重掷在我的身上。   
这些我必须承受。我将门反锁上，黑暗回到了屋内。   
他的脖子上镶嵌着的金属环发出唯一的光芒，那金红的纹样模仿了他的纹身，达芬奇说一切都要相称。我借此判断他的位置。   
“你欺骗了我。” 他的声音像是木槌撞击在巨大的青铜钟上。   
我听见自己吞咽唾液，心跳声愈来愈响。   
“对，你被骗了。”  
我回想路上编出来的说辞，像莎士比亚那样念出来。  
“人们不会让你轻松地死，也不会让你轻松地活。你被凡人欺骗，成了凡人的仆人，你感到痛苦了吗？我们必须折磨你才行。”  
他陷入沉默，片刻之后那红色的光线一闪，他站了起来，向我走近。   
我本能地想要后退，却绷紧了身体强忍住，我不能退却。   
他嘴中吐出火焰般的话语，灼热却又伴随着叹息的尘埃。   
“这并非我愤怒的缘由。我并非因阴谋与骗局而愤怒，我因你而愤怒。如此多的生命消失了，如此多的记忆毁消失了，你应该痛恨着我吧？应该无时无刻不在希求我的毁灭吧？既然如此，那这又是为何！你为何为我的留存作出牺牲，又为何期望我的留存？伪善，伪善！我因你的伪善，你的愚蠢而愤怒！”  
我一时间的瞪大眼睛，我没想到从他嘴里听见同样的疑问，同时我也在他的回答中听见了我自己的回答。   
我这才发现自己被诱入了兽的领地，以兽的眼看，陷入兽一般的思索中。怜悯之兽只看见终末，却未看见欢愉。他在三千年前看清未来一切轮廓，却看不清一切的细节。细节是短视的人类的所有，靠近之后痛苦的前后是幸福，仇恨的前后是爱，以及与此无关或相关的，盘结交错的情感的根须。  
我比他先一步找到答案，压在心灵上的重量顷刻间蒸发。我不由自主发出轻快的笑声。  
“你为何发笑。”  
“我笑我自己，也在笑你。你弄错了，盖提亚，就算你认为我是在为自己开脱，我还是要说，你错了。”  
我平静下来，看着面前暗影的轮廓。若有了光，我就能看清他的一切，但他却仍旧不会看清我。  
“我不会告诉你我的回答，你自己寻找吧。如果这是所罗门的意思，如果这是医生的愿望。”  
“你在......说什么？”   
我第一次在他的声音中听见了犹疑，但我不再回答他。  
等到他的头发再次长到地面，或许他才能获得些许人的答案的边角。这段日子将无比漫长，我感到疲累，但却又感到他的长发隐隐发出太阳的温暖。  
  
  
完  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
2018/02/02  


  
热度 270  
评论 1

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

[盖咕哒](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E5%92%95%E5%93%92)

[盖提亚](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9B%96%E6%8F%90%E4%BA%9A)

[咕哒子](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%92%95%E5%93%92%E5%AD%90)

  


  


评论(1)

热度(270)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://sikaocainengjixuqianjin.lofter.com/) [寒食东风](https://sikaocainengjixuqianjin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://hello827.lofter.com/) [Hello](https://hello827.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) [叶言枫](https://guoye862.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://romani720.lofter.com/) [未能达成愿望的猫](https://romani720.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) [猪跳蚤](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) [猪跳蚤](https://zhutiaozao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) [黄昏以朝](https://3181432989.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) [星宫](https://xin79425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) [间桐樱天下第一](https://anbenbaiye.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) [西湖春晓](https://yanbojiang738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mover233.lofter.com/) [某一抔](https://mover233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) [是Garny不是咖喱](https://garny20020118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) [妍](https://yan31847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuguang622.lofter.com/) [化魚為鳥](https://yuguang622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://82931644.lofter.com/) [普爷死痴汉](https://82931644.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) [智障晚期](https://k-akayuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lellora.lofter.com/) [尸骸啃噬](https://lellora.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wuranyuanzui.lofter.com/) [无染原罪](https://wuranyuanzui.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://wuranyuanzui.lofter.com/) [无染原罪](https://wuranyuanzui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://nixixiangjieqianxinjingguang.lofter.com/) [鱼汐鱼](https://nixixiangjieqianxinjingguang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://nixixiangjieqianxinjingguang.lofter.com/) [鱼汐鱼](https://nixixiangjieqianxinjingguang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) [令子啊(我去学习了)](https://ling-zi-a.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://kyrain066.lofter.com/) [留行子不留行](https://kyrain066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://dikaboliao.lofter.com/) [純情電話](https://dikaboliao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yikuaishenjingbing.lofter.com/) [失踪人口墨墨](https://yikuaishenjingbing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://qimuwuye.lofter.com/) [HERMIT](https://qimuwuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://sideheaven.lofter.com/) [穆蝉](https://sideheaven.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://sideheaven.lofter.com/) [穆蝉](https://sideheaven.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://murongbeicheng.lofter.com/) [艾蕾老攻](https://murongbeicheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://whiteblackdream.lofter.com/) [柿子超好吃](https://whiteblackdream.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://whiteblackdream.lofter.com/) [柿子超好吃](https://whiteblackdream.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://zaqwertyuioplm.lofter.com/) [我か尽许して](https://zaqwertyuioplm.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) [香香香蕉精](https://seventhsea.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://chuguoyuzheng259.lofter.com/) [S·NH3](https://chuguoyuzheng259.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://luweiran247.lofter.com/) [咕咕精鹿崽](https://luweiran247.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://zhanxinghe894.lofter.com/) [天下修道終南為冠](https://zhanxinghe894.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) [鱼酱的突刺光波](https://ptsdhuanzhe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chen31505fs.lofter.com/) [提子吃葡萄](https://chen31505fs.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://gongdingluo.lofter.com/) [洛](https://gongdingluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) [夏梅](https://xiamei364.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yi797221.lofter.com/) [為了養生](https://yi797221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://aierbota979.lofter.com/) [爱尔伯塔](https://aierbota979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://c7syxy.lofter.com/) [韶濩](https://c7syxy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://bayijianjunjie544.lofter.com/) [:P](https://bayijianjunjie544.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://shumiaochengchangzhong.lofter.com/) [樹苗成長中](https://shumiaochengchangzhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) [橘川](https://juchuan557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://huangshaotiandenupengyou780.lofter.com/) [司空](https://huangshaotiandenupengyou780.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
